The Meaning Of: Best Friends
by chocolatemilk08
Summary: Trish/Ashley. Tirsh is about to retire from the WWE. How does Ashley show her how she feels about her? Find out. New ending, I finally edited it. And leave a review. Femslash


**The Meaning of:Bestfriends  
**

Pairing: Ashley/Trish  
Rating: T  
Disclaimage: I own no one....as usual. If I did....well I would be one lucky bastard.  
Summary: ( Um....didn't I like already write the summary on the little thingymajiggy,lol.) Leave a review

"Yes!!! For the million-ish time that looks great", said to her bestfriend who couldn't decide what she wanted to wear for her last night on RAW.

"Hmm" Trish mumbled as she stared at herself in the mirror fixing her top. "Yeah I think this looks good".

"Finally",said Ashley as she took a deep breath.

"You know. Something tells me your not enjoying helping me.", the blonde bombshell pouted turning around to face Ashley as she brushed her hair with Ashley's brush.

"Well...not really.", She laughed seeing her bestfriend pout as both soon burst out in laughter.

"Well maybe me retiring will open a spot for a new buddy to help",Trish said playfully. "Are you gonna miss me?"

"Um...not really", Ashley said giggling as Trish slap her on her knee.

"You know you are." Trish said as Ashley reached for her brush before Trish grabbed it. "I mean who wouldn't"

Ashley eyed the blonde watching her twirl the brush like a baton. "Can I have that?"

"No. Not until you admit your gonna miss me", Trish said now holding the brush above her head as Ashley tried to snatch it from her.

"Give me that", Ashley said reaching for it again but insuccessful. "Give me", Ashley said before there arms wrestled for the brush.

"No." Trish said trying to untangle get out of the tight grip Ashley had on her arms. "Say it."

"Just drop the brush", Ashley said holding the blondes arms in place.

"OK!" Trish said finally giving up. "Just let my hands go adn i'll drop it." Trish said looking at Ashley who really didn't look like she trusted her. "I will!"

Finally letting go of Trish's arms, Trish took off and ran to the other side of the room. When Ashley caught up with her she pinned Trish's arms against the wall so that she was sure she wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

"Damn..okay. The brush really isn't that serious." Trish said dropping th brush to fall on the floor. "um...you can let go now."

Ashley was stunned there for a moment as if she blackouted or something. She starred into Trish's hazel eyes as if she had never seen something more beautiful.

"What..."Trish said before being cut off by Ashley's lips crashing onto her's.

Her lips were so soft, maybe the softest lips she had ever touched. Finally pulling back looking at the shocked look on Trish's face she finally came back to reality. "Trish....im sor...."

"Trish your up next", One of the crew yelled through the door after knocking.

"Um..Im sor"

"I gotta go", Trish said brushing pass Ashley before walking out the door.

Taking a deep breath, Ashley sat down on the bench. "What did I just do", she mumbled to herself. Now alot of feeling going through her mind. She tried so hard these past years to cover up her feelings for Trish and now....Now just one more day to see Trish, her feeling came out. 'Why couldn't I just wait...one more day.', Ashley said to herself. What was she going to do when she got back. She couldn't see Trish after this.  
She grabbed her jacket and rushed out the backstage locker room. Before she could get very far she ran into one of her other bestfriends set aside from Trish, Maria.

"Hey where are you off to so quick", asked Maria looking at Ashley who was obviously in a hurry.

"Nowhere....I just need to get out of her.",Ashley said turning to walk away but was stopped by Maria again.

"What's wrong? It seems like somethings bothering you.", Maria asked only to recieve silence. "Come on, you can tell me."

Taking a deep breath before sitting down on a nearby box she finally confessed. "I did it...I finally did it."

"Did what?", Maria asked confused.

"I did it...I told Trish how I felt.", Ashley blurred out placing her head in her hands.

"Oh....Oh!", Maria said shoked."Well what did you actually tell her?"

"Well...I didn't tell her anything. I just kissed her!",Ashley said placing her her head on her lap.

"Ohmigod...well did she do anything?", Maira asked taking a seat next to her friend.

"Nothing....she had her match and had to go.", Ashley said taking a deep breath.

"Well...maybe you should just talk to her. Tell her how you really feel. I mean it was just a kiss right?", Maria said patting Ashley's back.

"It wasn't just a kiss. And after that I cant tell her that I loved her this whole time and she's the only one I ever felt this way about.... What if she dont love me back? What if I tell her and I just fall flat on my face." Ashley said finally looking up from the floor.

"Well...I dont know. But maybe you should ask her now."Maria said pointing behind Ashley, making her look behind her. "I think I should just leave you two alone.", Maria said standing up.

As soon as Maria was gone Trish took the seat beside Ashley who didn't want to look at her, giving a long moment of silence for a while.

"How long were you there?"Ashley asked finally turning to come face to face with her bestfriend.

"From the time you said you loved me the whole time.", Trish answered. "Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"WHy would I?", Ashely chuckled. "Why would I do that Trish? So you could just tell me you didn't love me back."

"Well you dont know!", Trish blurred out.

Ashley was somewhat speakless and didn't know what to say.

"You could have just told me",Trish said taking Ashley's hand in her own. "Ashley...I love you".

"I love you too." said Ashley who couldn't help but smile.

"I know", Trish said with a grin on her face. "We should get out of her."

"Hold on...but aren't the locker room throwing you a retiring party or something." Ashley asked knowing that Mr. Mcmahon had went out of his way to throw this party.

"Yeah...but I want to have a party of my own." Trish said as they walk hand in hand.

I finally edited the ending. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
